Magic Gone Wrong
by Miss Bloodrose
Summary: When Gilbert stumbles in on one of the Magic trio's meetings, things get hectic. And when he is transformed into a neko, how will Valentine-Gilbert's crush-react? Rated M for *cough cough* reasons... This is dedicated to my best friends birthday! Happy B-day bro!


**Magic Gone Wrong**

**A PruRom for my friend Shi, happy birthday bro! I hope you like it!**

The magic trio sat in a circle in Valentine's basement, chanting a spell together. Norway's tongue slipped as he mis-pronounced a word, causing a pillow of smoke and multicolored sparks to fly. Arthur and Valentine fell backwards, coughing and gagging on the foul smelling smoke.

"Bloody hell Lukas, try not to singe my eyebrows off next time!" Arthur said angrily, rubbing his thick eyebrows, glaring at the Norwegian.

"Oh... Sorry..." He said, opening his eyes and looking at the Brit. Valentine rubbed his back where he had fallen, sitting back up and running his hand down the front of his vanilla dress shirt, brushing the soot off and straitening his little top hat.

"Are you alright Valentine?" Lukas asked, looking over at his friend, he nodded in response.

"No harm done." Valentine replied, returning to his original position; crossed legs, strait back and closed eyes. "Is everyone ready to continue?" He asked, opening one deep brown eye and looking at them with curiosity. They both nodded in response and copied the same position as the Romanian.

Arthur leaned forward, drawing the transmutation circle with white chalk between the three of them and looked up at them, nodding. Arthur opened a deep green covered book, holding it up with one hand, chanting the foreign words with precision.

"Hey Vali, the awesome me is here!" A loud Prussian voice broke through their concentration as Gilbert Bielschmidt broke in through the doors, grinning widely. They all jumped, and Arthur, the main spell chanter, accidentally uttered, "Gilbert!"

The green smoke resting on the floor rose up and circled around the Prussian. Valentine looked at the Englishman in horror, "What did you do?!" He asked, no longer able to see the albino.

"I..." Arthur didn't finish his sentence, the smoke slowly cleared away to show a very confused looking Gilbert. A very confused looking Gilbert with dog ears and a tail.

"G-Gilbert..." The Romanian stuttered, looking at his friend in shock.

Gilbert looked behind him slowly, yelping in shock when he saw the snowy white tail connected to his lower back. He quickly reached up, feeling the pair of ears on his head, their silvery white color matching his hair.

"Woah..." Gilbert mumbled, looking to his tail then back up to his ears. "That was not what I had expected when I walked in here..."

Valentine looked over at his British friend, who was staring in amazement at Gilbert, almost as if he was saying, "I did that!" The book was still open, but now lay face down on the floor, smearing the transmutation circle.

"Arthur, you can fix him right?" Lukas asked, it seemed to dawn on Arthur that he had no idea what he had just done. He slowly shook his head, lowering his head slightly.

"I have no idea what I just did..." He admitted, looking at Gilbert uncertainly, as if he expected the albino to hit him. "It's temporary though!" He added quickly, standing up and scooting away from Gilbert.

Gilbert sighed and nodded, looking over to Valentine, wishing that the boy couldn't see him like this. 'I am so completely awesome, but I must look pretty stupid right about now...' Gilbert thought.

Lukas and Arthur looked at each other, mentally agreeing.

"Well I think I will take my leave now." Arthur said, walking out of the room.

"Me as well." Lukas agreed, walking out and leaving Valentine in the room with his crush. All alone. And Gilbert was as cute as fuck with the tail and ears. What could possibly go wrong?

"Gilbert, are you alright? The spell didn't hurt you did it?" Valentine asked, taking a step forward, looking up and down him to make sure that he wasn't hurt.

"Nah, I'm as awesome as always~" Gilbert said cheerfully, ruffling Vali's hair and grinning. Vali blushed slightly, but smiled anyways.

"I'm glad." He said calmly, the smallest of smiles playing on his lips. "So... Um is there a reason you came here?" Vali asked, looking up at the taller boy.

"The awesome me wanted to see you." Gilbert said, then blushed slightly at how his words had sounded, 'That went so much smoother in my head.' The albino thought, biting his lip.

"O-oh..." Vali blushed again and looked away, his hand playing with a string on the hem of his shirt. "I like your ears... Somehow they suit you." The Romanian said, looking back at him and smiling softly. Gilbert looked up, trying to see them but failing, if you don't already know, it's impossible to see the top of your head by just looking up. He tried tilting his chin down, then looking up, rolling his eyes to the top of his head as high as they could go. Vali laughed, 'he's so adorable~' the brown eyed boy thought, reaching out his hand and taking Gilbert's. "Come on, you'll need a mirror to see them." He said happily, pulling him out of the dungeon-like room and directing him towards a bathroom.

Gilbert followed behind, looking down at his hand, which was holding Valentine's. He smiled and squeezed his hand, earring a small squeeze back from the Romanian. A minute later Vali turned to his left, opening a door and motioning towards the mirror. Gilbert stepped inside and looked at his head, seeing two white pointed ears sitting on his head, one twitched slightly when he raised a hand to touch it.

"See? They suit you, they go with your hair." Vali said, reaching up and rubbing Gilbert's ears. Gilbert froze and bit his lip, his face immediately flowing red. "What's wrong?" Vali asked, ruffling the ears again.

"Mhh... Th-they're s-sensit- ahhhh..." He moaned, unable to finish his sentence when Vali began to rub the inside of his ears. The Romanian immediately removed his hand and blushed when he realized what was causing him to moan.

"S-sorry..." He mumbled, his face was just as red as Gilbert's.

"No problem." Gilbert said, his face slowly cooling down. He looked over, 'He is so absolutely adorable!' Gilbert thought, 'His cheeks are all rosy, and that fucking adorable little tooth~' Gilbert finally forced his thoughts to stop when he arrived to the thought of how sexy the Romanians ass was.

"So... Would you like to eat something? I am a fine cook." Vali said, finally breaking the awkward silence that hung in the air.

"Yeah, that'd e great~ the awesome me hasn't eaten in a while." Gilbert said, grinning and following the Romanian to the kitchen.

Gilbert looked around the kitchen, it was quaint, yet spacious at the same time. The kitchen counters were tiled white, and the backsplash was a pleasant red color. Vali walked to the fridge, getting out several ingredients and laying them on a chopping board, pulling out a big knife and slicing through the various vegetables.

"Is stew good with you?" The cute Romanian asked, turning to face Gilbert with a pot in his hands. He nodded happily.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome." He said, sitting down in one of the chairs at the two person coffee table sitting near a large window. Vali went to preparing the meal while Gilbert looked out the window, it was 7, maybe 8pm. The sun was climbing behind the mountains after a long day of shining bright, and the pale moon was creeping out. Stars slowly began to dot the sky, and it quickly became dark.

Gilbert's attention was brought back to Vali, who's back was to him while he stirred the stew with a big wooden spoon. Gilbert's eyes wandered down his back, and down to his ass. 'Mein gott, what an ass. And his thighs, they're so perfect... Mein gott.' Gilbert looked down under the table and blushed, he had become half hard without even trying. This was not good, not good at all. 'Alright Gilbert, you're awesome, think of something to get you un-hard. Naked old women in showers, naked old men in showers, naked men in showers, naked Vali in a shower, Vali naked in a shower... Hmm- NOPE' all that had done was get him fully hard, and now he couldn't keep his eyes off the Romanians ass.

"Gilbert, is something wrong?" Vali turned around, of course he had to put a cute little apron on.

"I- ahh... Nothing! I'm fine~" he said back quickly, looking down. His pants were suddenly far too tight for his liking, it was almost painful, not being able to do anything except sit there. He sat there, trying to think of gross things, but they always resulted in leading back to Valentine, in the shower, on the beach, in a park. "I give up..." Gilbert whispered, biting his lip and praying the unwelcomed erection would leave soon.

"Did you say something Gillie?" The Romanian turned around so he was facing him, Gilbert couldn't help but notice how charming he looked; his blond hair swished with his head, and his caramel eyes were innocent. His hips swerved when he turned, and the apron he had tied on completed the look. And the way he said "Gillie~" almost made the albino have a heart attack. Gilbert was so caught up in his imagination that he almost didn't reply.

"N-no..." He mumbled, looking away quickly. The boy sent him a questioning look, then shrugged his shoulders, reaching over and turning the stove off. He untied the apron and threw it over the back of his chair, then poured two bowls of the delectable looking stew and handed one to Gilbert, who ate it quickly as he tried to forget about the images floating in his head.

The two ate in silence, Gilbert finished first and set his spoon down. "That was awesome, almost as awesome as me!" He said happily, Vali nodded and reached over, wiping away a dot of the food he had on the corner of his mouth.

"You had something on your lip..." He said, looking away and wiping his thumb off on his napkin. Gilbert nodded, blushing slightly as his tail wagged back and forth.

Valentine stood up, taking the dishes over to the sink and beginning to clean them off he hummed lightly as he did it, swaying his hips to the non-existent music. His little top hat sat perched up on his head, like it was glued. Gilbert couldn't take it any longer.

The albino stood up and walked behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle and laying his chin on the Romanians shoulder. Vali froze, turning his head slightly to look at Gilbert.

"Gilbert... What are you-" his sentence was cut off as Gilbert leaned forward, gently pressing his lip up against Valentine's. The boy froze in his tracks, his hands still holding a dish which he slowly set down. He turned towards the albino and leaned up against the counter, wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck. Gilbert pressed into him further, raising him up and sitting him on the counter. He moved in between the Romanians legs, sucking on his lower lip gently and asking for entrance. Valentine hesitantly opened his mouth, allowing Gilbert's tongue to slip between his lips and explore his mouth. He ran his tongue over the Romanians tooth, earning a gasp and small moan.

They broke apart a moment later, both of them panting slightly. Valentine kept his arms around Gilbert's neck and the albino kept his arms around the others waist. "Wh-why..." Valentine panted, looking questioningly into the others crimson eyes.

"Because..." Gilbert looked away, his face was as red as a tomato. "Because I love you..." His ears drooped slightly, as if he expected the Romanian not to return his feelings. His tail, which had been wagging a moment before, drooped behind him. Valentine looked at him in shock, his eyes wide as saucers.

"I-I... I love you too." He stuttered, blushing vigorously. Gilbert looked back up at him, hope gleamed in his eyes, his ears shot back up, and his tail started wagging again. He leaned forward and pressed his lips up against the smaller boys again, Vali's legs wrapped around his waist as he picked him back up, twirling around in the kitchen. Vali had to break away from the kiss to laugh, "s-stop it! You're m-making me dizzy!" He said, laughing happily. Gilbert grinned and stopped spinning him, kissing down his neck and along his jaw line. Valentine shivered, feeling Gilbert's hot lips pressing up against the cool skin of his neck.

"Do you have a bedroom?" Gilbert whispered against his neck, Valentine shivered and nodded, knowing why he had asked that. "O-only if you want to." Gilbert added hastily, realizing he hadn't even thought about what Vali wanted. To this Valentine nodded quickly, moaning lightly as Gilbert sucked on his neck.

"G-go to your r-right. F-first door on the left..." He mumbled, wrapping his legs tighter around Gilbert's waist and turning his head away from the albino so he could suck on his neck. Gilbert nodded and shivered as Valentine bit his neck gently, licking around his jaw line.

Gilbert walked quickly to the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed so Valentine was straddling his hips. He leaned up and kissed him again, his hands slowly roamed under Vali's shirt, causing the smaller boy to moan quietly in pleasure as Gilbert's hands ran across his chest, lightly pinching his nipples. Gilbert slid his hands out, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt and pulling it off. He threw it across the room and reached down, quickly pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it off as well.

Vali looked at the shirtless boy in wonder, absorbing the sight of the shirtless Prussian. He blushed and crossed his hands over his chest, feeling weak in comparison to the muscled man in front of him. Gilbert smiled softly and pulled the Romanians arms away from his chest, leaning forward and pressing his lips up against his collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest, stopping to run his tongue over Vali's nipple, sucking on it softly.

"Mhh, G-Gilbert, s-stop toying with me!" He mumbled, flushing a deep color of red and letting his eyes flutter shut. Gilbert grinned and pulled away, leaning up to kiss the Romanian once more, the laying back, quickly flipping them over so he was on top, pinning the smaller boy. Valentine let out a little yelp of surprise, smiling sheepishly up at him.

Gilbert reached down, slowly easing Vali's black dress pants down. The Romanian reached down, pulling Gilbert's pants off as well. They both lay there, both in boxers. Valentine's deep caramel eyes wandered down Gilbert's body, taking in his toned chest, the curve of his hips, his white tail which was zooming back and forth, and his white boxers with his Prussian sign on his right hip. Valentine couldn't help but giggle at the boxers.

"R-really Gillie, Prussian boxers?" Vali said, his giggles slowly residing to snickers. Gilbert looked down and grinned like an idiot.

"Well yeah, my boxers have to be awesome too!" He said, slowly leaning down and kissing the boy. His lips trailed down his chest and to his stomach, he licked along Vali's boxers line, earring a small moan from him. Gilbert bit the line of his boxers, pulling them down with his teeth and leaving the Romanian completely nude, except for the little top hat that Gilbert was sure was glued on. Gilbert sat his chin on Vali's right thigh. "Hmm, what a good view." He said, smiling deviously.

Valentine blushed at the response, looking away from Gilbert. (Which we all know is a mistake.) Gilbert raised his hand up, taking the Romanians hard member into his hands. Vali let out a gasp, feeling Gilbert's hand on him. Gilbert ran his thumb over Vali's tip, earning a small moan. Valentine resisted the urge to buck his hips into Gilbert's hand. He lowered his head down, licking the tip of the Romanians member, slowly licking it from the top to the bottom.

"G-Gil..." Valentine moaned as Gilbert slid his lips around Valentine's erect member. He slowly bobbed his head up and down, earring a series of gasps and moans. "G-Gilbert... s-stop, I'm gonna..." Vali moaned. Gilbert slid his mouth off with a pop and looked up at the panting boy.

"Do you have any lube?" Gilbert asked, knowing how uncomfortable it would be without the product. Vali slowly nodded, reaching over and pulling a drawer open, slipping out the brand new bottle. He handed it to Gilbert, who quickly ridded it of the cap and looked up at him. He noticed that it was new and looked up at Vali with questioning eyes.

"I... I was saving it... for us..." He mumbled, biting his lip and looking away.

"Vali, have you never had-"

"Good god Gilbert, hurry up!" The Romanian pleaded, not wanting to answer the question. Gilbert smiled softly and coated his fingers in the slippery gel, holding them at the boys entrance.

"Let me know if you want me to stop." Gilbert said quietly, looking up at him. Vali simply nodded, biting his lip roughly as he felt one of Gilbert's fingers slide in him.

"Nnh... G-Gillie~" he moaned, familiarizing himself with the feeling. Gilbert slowly worked his finger in and out of the tight boy, slowly adding a second finger and scissoring them. Vali squirmed, slightly uncomfortable. The Prussian twisted his fingers around, slowly adding a third. He decided the boy was loose enough and slowly pulled his fingers out. Vali whimpered at the sudden emptiness. He didn't have to wait long; Gilbert grabbed the lube, coating his hard member with lube. He rubbed a little around Vali's hole, just to be safe as he aligned himself with the boy.

"Ready?" Gilbert asked, Vali nodded slowly, taking a deep and shaky breath. Gilbert slowly shoved inside of the Romanian, earning a gasp of pain.

"G-Gilbert, s-so big..." Vali moaned, biting his lip and whimpering in pain. He closed his eyes tightly, tears formed at the corner of his eyes quickly. Gilbert leaned forward, kissing the boys tears away.

"I'm sorry, don't tense up, it will stop hurting soon." Gilbert whispered, kissing his lips again gently. Vali took a deep breath, willing the tears away and opened his eyes. He nodded slowly, giving Gilbert the okay to go. Gilbert slowly pulled out, sliding back in and listening to the small gasp that turned into a moan. He paced himself, his hands grabbed onto Vali's hips, holding him still. The Romanian quickly grew used to the feeling, he moaned loudly when Gilbert picked up his pace, moving much quicker.

"Ahh! G-Gillie!" Valentine half screamed as Gilbert nailed his prostate. "T-there!" He cried out, "Right there!" Gilbert made sure to hit the exact spot every time, causing the Romanian to moan loudly each time.

"D-damn Vali, you're so t-tight." Gilbert moaned, feeling very close to his climax. He reached down, grabbing the Romanians neglected member and pumped it up and down.

"G-Gilbert!" Valentine cried out, unable to hold it in any longer as he came all over both of their abdomens, coating Gilbert's hand completely. Gilbert came soon after, calling out his lovers name and collapsing next to him.

They lay there in silence, the only sound in the room was their heavy panting. Gilbert wiped his hand off on the sheets and turned so he was facing his lover.

"That was..." Valentine said slowly.

"Awesome!" Gilbert finished, smiling happily at him. Vali chuckled lightly, leaning up to capture the Prussians lips once more. "Ich liebe dich Vali."

"Tu eu iubesc prea."

They cuddled closer to and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note: LIKE I SAID EARLIER, THIS IS FOR MY BEST FRIENDS BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO!~!~!~!~!~! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Translations:**

**Mein gott: My god (Prussian)**

**Ich liebe dich: I love you (Prussian)**

**Tu eu iubesc prea: I love you too (Romanian)**

**Sorry if they aren't right, I hate Google translate!**


End file.
